The Birth
by Flameboyxx
Summary: Set in the Flashpoint Universe. *SPOILER* for anyone that has not yet read the Flashpoint comics or seen the movie. But basically its my in interpretation of how Martha and Thomas Wayne fell apart after Bruce was killed and how they both transformed into what the really because of his death. This part is Martha's transformation.


Chapter 1: Forgive and Forget?

It's been only two weeks after Thomas and Martha Wayne saw their son shot in cold blood right in front of them. Thomas stood by his wife as he saw the change in her. The laugh of insanity that he witnessed from her over his son's lifeless body still haunt his dreams. What trigger that change inside of her he still couldn't figure out. The smear of her make up made her look like a deranged homicidal clown.

After Bruce's burial, she barely left their room and he barely left his liquor bar. Day and night he would sit in that bar and he would hear her laugh within the halls. Awake or dreaming, that laugh from his wife would pierce the inner sanctity of his mind and shatter any hopes he ever had.

"What am I going to do Alfred?" asked Thomas as he took another sip from 5th glass of the finest whiskey money could buy. "She hasn't left her room, I haven't left here, I haven't even been to work in over three weeks."

"Honestly sir, I have no say in this matter, I say its too early for any happiness to come back in here. You just have to be there for her and she has to be here for you," said Alfred as he cleaned Thomas' glasses.

"Oh you're no help Alfred!" shouted Thomas as he threw his glass across the room.

Thomas left his bar as he walked into the darkened halls. These halls haven't seen light in the longest time. As he walked, he heard it coming from their room.

"Ha… haaa…Ahh hahaha… ehehehe…AHAHAHAHA!"

Slowly Thomas opened his door and crept into the lifeless room. The stale air and the close window gave a pungent odor that was not meant for the living.

"Martha?" Thomas asked walking closer to his wife.

"Leave… me… alone…" said a raspy high pitched voice.

"Please Martha, we can't be like this. We have to move on."

Before Thomas could react glass came flying at his head. Shattering into his forehead. He could feel the blood dripping down this scalp.

"How are we going to live if you can't get pass this Martha?"

Thomas was expecting another object into his face but instead his got the stare of his wife. He has not looked into those eyes for weeks. Those were the same eyes that he fell in love with. Light blue, clam as the ocean, and beautiful as the sky. But these eyes that he were staring into were not those eyes. These eyes were dark, they were clouded by grief and pain, and these eyes were pure darkness.

"You… you want us to move on from our OWN son's death?" asked Martha with a lifeless expression across her face.

"I didn't mean it like. What I meant to say-"

"You didn't meant o say anything you worthless piece of shit!" screamed Martha. "What kind of man are you? Staying in that god-forsaken bar of yours! You're no man! You couldn't even protect your own son! You weak asshole! You're the reason why he's dead! You're weak! You couldn't defend your family then and you can't do it now!"

"Martha… how can you say that…" Thomas mumbled as he fell to his knees. Tear streaking down his face mixed with the dry blood. "How can you say that? I wish he had shot me instead of Bruce! How can you blame me for this!?"

"How can I? I just did. You let our son died in that ally and you were happy about!"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Thomas as he rushed to his feet, tears still pouring from his eyes. "I'm not going to stand here and let you blame me for the death of OUR son!"

"Our son? Are you sure he was even mine? Are you sure he wasn't one of your sluts at your office!"

"Never! I have always been faithful to you Martha, to our family… to Bruce."

"Faithful? Yeah right, say that to my dried up vagina."

"Martha… how can you turn like this so fast… where is that smile that used to light my heart like a forest fire?"

"A smile Thomas? You want my smile back? Fine I will give you my smile back. "

Martha quickly grabbed the knife by her bed stand, gripping it tightly in her hand she stared at Thomas. Both stood there, no movement but the wind knocking on the window, trying to force itself into the room. Slowly Martha took the knife placed it on top of her right cheek bone and in a swift motion pressed down hard and sliced it all the way down to her lips. Quickly she did the same to her life side of her mouth. The blood started to pool down onto the floor, dripping onto her toes, and her bare feet.

"MARTHA!" screamed Thomas in shock and pain.

He rushed towards her, holding her.

"Why did you do this?! Oh my god… please help my wife…" Thomas pleaded as he dropped to his knees in his own wife's pool of blood.

As Thomas gripped the legs of his wife Alfred burst through the doors of their room, sweat pouring from his forehead.

"Sir, I heard shouting are you-"

Alfred never got to finish his sentence. Thomas turned around just in time to see Alfred's body hit the floor. Martha's knife directly into his head, right between his eyes.

"Hehe..ahahahh…"

"Martha…what have you done…"

Martha peeled Thomas off her legs as she walked towards the door.

"Thomas, stop living in the past. Our son is dead, and can't you see that I'm happy? I mean look at this perfect smile on this face that will always be here. That will always smile into the death of our only child. There's no such thing as forgive and forget where we live Thomas, only happiness."

Thomas was still on his knees as he watched his wife walked out the door, the laugh that continued to echo through the halls as he walked pass them. He knelt in her blood, and watched his life die right in front of his for the second time.


End file.
